"Vanishing Age"
Script Earlier this morning, there was a faint spike on the EEG. Consciousness may return soon. I see. Reiji Miyabi seems to have returned to combat. The South Maiden, Wako Agemaki. The Driver of Samekh, Sugata Shindo. And this is Tauburn's Takuto Tsunashi. They don't seem to have told anyone else about the existence of Cybodies. The Shindo and the Maiden's family are, of course, bound to keep the power of the island's ruins secret. There's no point in keeping secrets now. Soon the entire world will know about Cybodies. Indeed. But still, those children are truly... dazzling. Bursting with vitality and energy. Look, it's Sugata! Sugata can make anything look cool. That's our young master! Hey! Chief, Sugata was supposed to teach me how to surf today... Surfing? You aren't popular enough yet? You think I'm popular? Takuto, you lucky bastard... See? So Wako... Yesterday, I... went to a movie with Takasugi... What? Takasugi, from our class? The captain of the tennis club? Are you going out? He hasn't answered yet... You actually confessed? So, did you do anything else? Well, actually... What's with your stomach? How nice... A summer with your boyfriend... You should hurry up and pick one. Haven't you heard, "Life is short, so girls, fall in love!"? These are a little big for a girl! Can't breathe...{omoi} If Sugata starts drowning, can I give him CPR? Did you forget about kissing Takasugi? Look, Kou, look! That looks fun. Do it to me! See? You're popular. Takuto here is our mascot. You can't have him for cheap. I'm a mascot? Madoka, look. This seems interesting. My, what a dynamite body. She's picking a fight. Beach volleyball... How about a match? If we win, you lend us your mascot. I'm not a mascot... I'm not gonna lose! I'm gonna beat them and get Takuto to oil me up! What happened to Takasugi? No use asking her... Well, aren't those cute? What's going on? We're going to play one set! The first team to 21 points wins. Ready? Kou! Madoka! We're still in the game! They're really getting into it. Master! They're tough... They've got more than tits going for them. This is a nice island. The sun is nice and bright. Ready to oil me up? Grr... Yay! We're almost there! We can win if we believe in ourselves! She's at full power now. Chesto!{lol} I didn't know she could do that! Go, Miss Wako! This is getting me excited... Thanks. You're radiant today. Who are they? That feels so good... Do me too. Damn it! I was all ready to get oiled up by Takuto! Like I was saying, what happened to Takasugi? We have broken the seal of the West Maiden and advanced to the third phase. The Departure draws yet closer. The next seal we must break is that of the third Maiden, the East Maiden. So? Where is this East Maiden? My brothers. I know where the East Maiden is, and who she is. However, I will not reveal that information just yet. Why not? One might say that in the fourth phase, the Driver becomes one with the Cybody. He will evolve into the next stage of humanity. True, that is a cause for joy, but the Cybody will still be unable to leave Zero Time. The Driver combined with the Cybody may not be able to cancel the apprivoise, and so risks being trapped within Zero Time. When we break the East Seal, we must also unseal Zero Time itself. We must be prepared to break the South Maiden's seal as well. You're hiding the East Maiden's identity so her seal won't be broken? You don't trust us? A certain section diverged from the plan and attempted to break the South seal as soon as we entered the second phase. For now, we must defeat Tauburn, who defends the South Maiden. So we'll have to defeat him after all. By the way, was that a real mark we saw on your chest in the last battle? Before we talk about that... What's going on? The Cybercaskets? You fool! Have you gone mad? We no longer have any need for the Cybercaskets. Are you going to explain? Professor Silver has an announcement regarding that. After the third phase, Cybodies cannot be accessed or piloted... except by those with true marks engraved onto their bodies. Those with the artificial marks we have used can no longer pilot Cybodies. What did you say? And all of the Drivers in Vanishing Age possess real marks. Three of the members of Adult Bank, Window Star, Needle Star, and Banker, also have real marks. Emblems won't be necessary anymore either. Takashi... Per their request, these three Star Drivers will be joining Vanishing Age starting now. Is this a coup d'etat? You've been planning this all along! Please don't misunderstand. When we reach the Departure, the world will become ours. And by "us," of course... I mean all of the Glittering Crux gathered here! That was a picture-perfect revolution. But we still need financial and technical support. We shouldn't overextend. At least we don't need to wait on the Cybercaskets being maintained anymore. How long has Head known where the East Maiden is? Even we don't get to know that. There's still something I need her to do. This is to insure her safety. I'll tell you when the time is right. Really? He's a clever bastard. So if I understand this, all we have to do to phase up is beat Tauburn? Sorry for the short notice, but may I, Window Star, challenge him? Those two girls are dangerous. Do you mean Kou Atari and Madoka Kei? Yes. Especially Madoka. I'm concerned about her. I tried to get those two into Adult Bank as soon as I knew they were Crux, but... I lost. I was more surprised that Takashi had a real mark. Me too... Worse, I don't have a man to massage me anymore. Madoka, come watch the sun rise with me. What a wonderful island. It's a lot of fun. I've never done{seen?} this before. My bed's cold... Hey, Takuto! Wake up! Takuto! Focus! This is Zero Time? I've seen that one before! Zero Time is different now that we're in the third phase. What's that? The temple of the Outer Maidens. Outer Maidens? It's what controls Zero Time. The Driver's inside? It's like Tauburn! Sparkling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Hegent! She's so radiant.{~} Can you be a female Galactic Pretty Boy? She's calling herself Hegent, not Window Star. She really has become one with her Cybody. Becoming your Cybody is being a Galactic Pretty Boy. You said she was dangerous, mistress, but is she strong? She always takes whatever she desires... by any means. Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Star Sword Perle! Incredible! Chesto! I'm getting chills! Oh no! That wasn't smart, Tauburn! He stopped his own attack? Yes. Interesting. Tauburn has fought other manned Cybodies before, but it only avoided hurting its opponent by sheer luck. If you couldn't win without killing your opponent, would you be able to go through with it? Takuto Tsunashi... This is boring! Takuto! This is bad! It doesn't work against the third phase? Phase-advanced Cybodies are quite impressive. Do you think our Cybodies are the only ones that gained power from the phase up? Come on! I'm just getting started! I can win if I believe in myself! Now I know where to aim! You're going to entertain me some more? The radiance of the galaxy is gathering in my body! The shining comet! Tau... Missile! Let's play again sometime. How is he so strong? Perhaps his Cybody is special. He managed to win without harming the enemy. Takuto... It's good for us that you've taken charge, but your Reshbal is still destroyed. What are you going to do, Head? Regenerating a Cybody comes with a risk. Unfortunately, the current probability of a safe regeneration is about 50%. That's bad... So, you'll probably die if you try to regenerate. Ooh, exciting. I'm getting chills. Your galaxy shines on! Category:Episodes